megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Wall
is Cold Man's Special Weapon from Mega Man & Bass. When equipped with this weapon, Mega Man or Bass creates an ice column that can be pushed to attack enemies. The Ice Wall shatters after some time, breaking faster when damaged. Creating an Ice Wall above or in the same position of an enemy will make the column hit the target several times before breaking, causing massive damage to stronger enemies. The ice column can also protect the user against some attacks from the opposite side. Pressing the FIRE Button again once the Ice Wall is erected will make the user fire weak buster shots as long as the Ice Wall is still on the screen or if the user runs out of Weapon Energy. Ice Wall is very helpful for Mega Man, as he cannot double jump like Bass, and it can be stood on and used to pass by spikes safely and reach high areas. In some areas in a few stages, using Ice Wall will even be mandatory for Mega Man in parts that would otherwise be easy to clear with Bass's double jumps. Ice Wall is also capable of floating on water, providing a makeshift platform for the user, which can be rather helpful if the player needs to traverse over waters that may have spikes or bottomless pits below. Unsurprisingly, when used underwater, Ice Wall will float up to the top of the water's surface (or a ceiling if the area is completely submerged). Once the Ice Wall floats on the water's surface or hits a ceiling, it will not budge for the player and will shatter after its preset time. Cold Man's Ice Wall resembles more of an icicle than a pillar of ice, so it cannot be stood on and used for transport. If the player uses their Ice Wall on Cold Man in King Stage 3, however, it will make Cold Man jump as well as healing him by either three or six health bars. Ice Wall is Burner Man's weakness. When the player uses Ice Wall on him while he is idle on the ground (mainly when he is using the Wave Burner), as well as doing damage, the wall can be pushed away to shove him into the spikes that surround his room for even more damage. If Burner Man is hit while using the Wave Burner, part of the attack will pass through the wall, potentially damaging Mega Man or Bass. Damage Data Chart Damage values in units in Mega Man & Bass. *''Hitting Cold Man with Ice Wall will restore his energy by 3 units.'' **''The amount of health restored to Cold Man varies depending on the speed of the Ice Wall upon impact. At full speed, it heals him by 3 units, when stationary or forming by 6.'' *''For Burner Man, knocking him into the spikes with Ice Wall will cause 5 additional units of damage against him along with the three initial units of damage for sliding Ice Wall against him in the first place -- resulting in a total of 8 units of damage against him -- but only if Burner Man is on-screen at the time.'' **''Sometimes Burner Man will also take another 3 units of damage if he stays against the Ice Wall long enough.'' Gallery MMB-IceWall-Bass-Art.png|Bass equipped with Ice Wall. R&FIceWallCold.jpg|Cold Man using Ice Wall in the Rockman & Forte manga. R&FIceWall.png|Mega Man using Ice Wall in the Rockman & Forte manga. Screenshots MMnB-IceWall-SS.png|Mega Man creating an Ice Wall. MMnB-IceWall2-SS.png|Mega Man sliding the Ice Wall across the platform. MMnB-IceWall3-SS.png|Mega Man standing on top of an Ice Wall. MMnB-IceWall-B-SS.png|Bass creating an Ice Wall. MMnB-IceWall2-B-SS.png|Bass sliding the Ice Wall across the platform. MMnB-IceWall3-B-SS.png|Bass using an Ice Wall against Burner Man in Wily Castle. MMnB-IceWall4-B-SS.png|The result of pushing Burner Man into the spikes on the left: Burner Man jumps out in pain. es:Ice Wall Category:Special Weapons in the classic series Category:Mega Man & Bass items Category:Ice weapons